


A Room With A View - Bedroom

by Marshmalloween



Series: A Room With A View [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Just Add Kittens, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Punishment, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Bucky grabted you some punishment
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: A Room With A View [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897732
Kudos: 18





	A Room With A View - Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kind of genre/kink so if I might not grasp it clearly, I apologized 🙈 I don’t have prompt for this, so I kind of let it flow. It’s not-beta!

  * “Good morning Mr. Barnes. Mr. Stark already waiting inside the meeting room.” Bucky nodded at her. With a funny stride, she carefully opens the door and announced to Mr. Stark that his 10 o'clock is here. Bucky asks for a black coffee with a teaspoon of sugar when offered. She immediately made one for Bucky and another one without sugar for Mr. Stark.
  * Another hour passed and the meeting finally over. A laugh from Mr. Stark can be heard from her desk. She immediately informs her boss about his next schedule. “Relax kiddo, you look stress and sick. Are you OK?” Tony ask her sympathetically. “I’m fine Mr. Stark just drink too much coffee today.” Tony thought for a second before he dismissed her to go home early. “My next schedule will be in Boston anyway, I will have Happy with me. Take as much day off as you need.” She smiles gratefully. She didn’t realize that there’s another pair of eyes that eyeing her ravenously.
  * A soft click of the bedroom door made her go to all four on top of the comforter. She can feel the heavy steps getting even closer to the bed. “What an exciting view to go home too.” She let out a whimper when a calloused hand tracing the softness of her bare ass cheek. She yelp as it gives both of her ass a slap.
  * “Did you obey my order kitten?” His finger trailing down at the cleft of her bum and continue to seek out her opening. “Yess…y..yess I am.” She answered. She jolted when his finger finds her clit and back down to her pussy, gathering her wetness. “Yes, what kitten? Hmmm?” A low buzz can be heard in the room. She wiggled as the vibrator been turned in again.
  * “Ohh please… please let me cum daddy.” She begs as she clawed the sheet. It has been a torturous day in the office as Bucky controls the speed of the vibrator from far away since morning. And she was ordered not to cum as a punishment of teasing him when he was away meeting a client.
  * “Do you want to cum? Tell me kitten, do you want to cum with the toy at high speed or do you want me punishing your clit with my tongue?” his left fingers caress the back of her spine. His beard tickles the side of her neck as he licked her earlobe and shower her with dirty things he wants to do to his kitten.
  * “No…no…I want you, daddy. I want to cum with your hard cock inside me. Please pp..please I will be good, I will be your good little kitten.” She sobbed as the dull ache inside her ready to burst any minute.
  * Without undressed completely Bucky position his cock behind her back. His hard-on standing pride, ready to punish her inner wall. He removed the vibrator out of her and position his cock at her entrance. The first hard stroke of his cock inside her pussy made her cum, immediately. Body shudder as she screams her daddy’s name.
  * Bucky continues to fuck her, he lifted her, back pressed against his chest. Beard making her skin prickles as its tickle her sensitive skin. Both hands hold her breasts as he buried his cock inside her, again and again. “Ohhh daddy I wanna cum again.” She turns her face and sought out her daddy’s lips. She yelped as Bucky’s final thrust trigger her orgasm. Bucky’s seed spilled inside her womb and she can feel how it warmth her inside. “Mmmm…thanks daddy. Thanks James.” Bucky let her lay on her side while he still inside her.



**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreaciated! Would love to hear what you think about this 💋


End file.
